Somebody To Love
by desireedoriayay
Summary: Another morning full of arguments lead Casey and Derek to a bet. Casey's sure Derek doesn't have a chance and by lunch, it sure looks that way. But Derek wouldn't be Derek if he just gave up and by the end of the day it's Casey who may be in over her head
1. Dealing With the Devil

**Somebody to Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

**Chapter one:** **Dealing with the Devil**

"Let's just face it Spacey, we both know that I'm completely irresistible." Derek smirked.

Comments like that usually started their early morning 'wars.' The rest of the family just simply rolled their eyes and continued on with their morning meal. They seemed to have learned how to ignore Casey and Derek's routinely breakfast battles.

"Oh please. You are NOT 'completely irresistible' you are 'completely' IDIOTIC!" Casey fired back.

"Call it want you want, sis. But even your best friend Emily seems to think so."

_Damn that Emily_, Casey thought.

"Okay Mr. Irresistible. If that's the way you want to play it, how about a little game?"

"Keep talking."

"I bet you can't get a girl to ask you out by the end of the week."

"Oh geez Case, really one girl? That's gonna be so hard." Derek said sarcastically letting out a slight chuckle.

"Uh-huh yeah funny, but here's the catch ... I get to pick her."

Derek nodded, agreeing to Casey's bet.

"If I win, you have to clean my room for a whole month." She said with a smile on her face.

"And if I win?"

"I'll clean yours."

"Okay then, you have yourself a bet."

"Agreed," They said simultaneously, shaking their hands to seal the deal.

"Now, if you two are done here go to school, or you're going to be late." George said, scurrying them out of the door.

When they finally reached the beloved high school hallways, Casey saw a girl. A girl that would be perfect for the bet. _She's it! She's the one!_ Casey said in her mind, _And, she would never fall for Derek and his stupid lines. _As soon as Derek saw Casey smiling, he immediately knew she had found someone.

"Whatcha doin, Spacey?"

"Derek, I found her!" She said a little bit too excited.

"Okay. Who's the lucky lady?"

"That girl right over there," She said pointing towards a girl wearing chains and an all black attire.

"A-Adrianne Berwits?" Derek said just loud enough for Casey to hear. "You've got to be kidding me. She's hated me since grade five when I pushed her off the swings!"

"Not my problem Derek. You said that you can get any girl to ask you out by the end of the week…unless you would like to give in now and lose the bet?" Casey said with a huge grin going from ear to ear. "Have fun cleaning my room and don't forget to scrub the floor, I like my floors shiny."

"God I hate you."

"Good."

Dragging him along they reached Adrianne in the middle of the hall.

"Hello Adrianne, I'm Casey McDonald and this is-"

"Derek Venturi," Adrianne said cutting her off.

"Well, it looks like you two have a little chemistry going on here." Casey chuckled.

"Go to hell," Derek mouthed towards to Casey.

"Well, if you excuse me I forgot something in my locker." Casey said giggling at her own sick pleasure of Derek's discomfort.

He watched her walk towards her locker, where she still had a perfect view of them.

_Oh good God,_ Derek thought. _This girl's going to murder me._

"Hi A-Adrianne," he said attempting a smile. "Long time no t-t-talk...how've ya been...Heh. Heh..."

"Just go, Venturi."

"Will do," Derek managed to say under his breath as he walked away.

As Casey starred at Derek and how badly he was already losing, she couldn't help but smile.

"And what are we so happy about, today?" Emily asked as she walked up to Casey.

"What's Derek doing talking to Adrianne Berwits? I thought she hated him."

"It's just something I'd like to call 'Derek's Defeat."

Casey saw Derek walk away from Adrianne, he looked confused but yet frightened, and it made her twice as happy as she was before. _There is no way Derek can woo her into asking him out_ With that settled, she decided to walk to class, with a big smile on her face, nothing could bring her down.

Her classes went by with a breeze, she felt as if she was on top of the world. When lunch came, Derek invited Casey to sit with him at his table.

"There is no way I can do this, Case. That girl despises me."

"Oh, well like I said before, bro. Not my problem, besides it's like what you said this morning, you're 'completely irresistible,' right? She'll be all over you soon enough."

The rest of the day went by as any other day would. Casey went to class, and well, Derek skipped his. When school ended, Derek was determined to have Casey change her mind. There was no way he was going to talk to that Adrianne Berwits chick again. He even went out of his way and 'wooed' a couple of her friends into going out on dates with him, hoping that would be enough for Casey's bet.

"Come on Casey, please? I even got three other dates."

"Are any of them with a person named Adrianne Berwits?"

"Well...no, but-"

"Then no, Derek."

"They're with losers just like her!" Derek started to whine, "They're her friends. Doesn't that count at all?"

"Uh-huh. Let me think, um no?"

Just then, Derek got an idea, "Let's raise the stakes then shall we? Winner gets the car for an entire month no questions asked...and the loser has to clean the winner's room and wear a ridiculous costume to school for a whole day...winner's choice of course, deal?"

Casey wondered what got Derek to go from groveling to scheming in less than a second's time, but she didn't really care, this was her chance to finally humiliate the bane of her existence.

"Deal," she said agreeing once more, little did she know, she was now dealing with the devil...


	2. A New Player

**Somebody to Love**

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Life with Derek

**Chapter Two: A New Player**

"And what exactly is this genius plan, Derek?" Edwin asked.

"Don't have one … yet." Derek said shoving a ham and cheese sandwich into his mouth.

"You don't … then why did you make that deal with Casey?"

"Ed. Everything is under control. The key thing here is, messing with her mind, by making her _think_ I'm winning."

Edwin looked up at his brother and smiled with pride, "Gotta hand it to you, bro. You're a genius."

"I know, Ed. I know." Derek said as he got up from his computer chair and started pacing around his bedroom, "But I still need to find a way to get that Adrianne girl to ask me out … but how?"

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yeah, but her and her 'posse' … scare me. I mean they wear skulls and crossbones everywhere it just ..." Derek shuddered, "It freaks me out."

"Well…" Edwin said hoping it would give his oh-so clever brother the idea of what he was suggesting.

"Well? Well what?" Derek asked confused, "Tell me."

"_Well_,if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"Oh n-n-no, _little bro_. There is no way in hell that I'm going to 'join' Adrianne and her little 'posse', who knows what they'll do to me."

"Come on, Derek. How else do you expect to win? You told me yourself before that the girl hates you. And what other way is there to have a conversation with her if you don't give in to her ways?"

Derek stood there for what it seemed like hours, wondering if he should give in to his little brother's logic or not. When he finally came to a decision he found himself standing not only in front his little brother but Marti, Lizzie, and Casey.

_Oh goody. This should be fun,_ Derek thought.

"Whatcha doing Smerek?" Marti asked with big curious eyes.

"Yes Derek, what _are_ you doing?" Casey fired in.

"I was just thinking about what costume I should pick out for you to wear when I crush you into the ground."

"Oh please, Derek. You are so not winning," She continued while letting out a smile, "Oh and by the way, hope you like clowns." And walked out of Derek's room.

"You're the one who's going to be losing!" Derek screamed back, "Edwin, Goth me up."

Edwin immediately stood up and replied heading towards Derek's doorway, "Alright, but I'm going to have to call in 'The Troops.'" And left.

Soon after, Derek witnessed Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti marching through his door like soldiers at war.

"What're we going to do?" Marti asked.

"We are going to turn Derek into … a Goth slash Punk." Edwin exclaimed, "Troops, it looks like we have a job to do, so let's. Get. Busy …"

Almost an hour and a half later, Derek found himself wearing an all black attire; black eye-liner and his pants were covered in chains. When Derek saw his new image, he gave himself a little smirk and whispered, "Perfect."

The following morning went accordingly, until Derek came downstairs.

Casey shot him a look before speaking to him, "Derek, what the hell are you doing?"

"Something I'd like to call, 'I'm Going to Win.'" He said, mouthing the last part.

"Not a chance," Casey growled.

"Don't be too sure of yourself, sis" Derek said and walked out the door.

As Derek once again stepped into the crowded high school hallways, he felt anxious, anxious to see the look on Casey's face as she saw him and Adrianne Berwits 'hitting it off' this time. But as he was approaching Adrianne, Derek suddenly realized he had absolutely no idea of what he would say. So, in a split decision he turned around and started walking towards the door until he heard a faint 'cough,' and he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Going somewhere, Derek?" Casey said giving him 'his' smirk, "Or did she dump you already?"

"Don't get your hopes up preppy I was just getting some air." He lied.

_I have to win this; _Derek said to himself.

"Sure, but need I remind that you only have 2 days."

"Is that a statement or an insult?"

"We'll see," Casey said as she smiled and headed off towards her locker.

As he was attempting to approach her, Derek heard a few gasps and 'What's he doing?' along the way, but he couldn't let anything get in his way of winning the bet.

"What the hell are you wearing, Venturi?" Derek heard as he found himself in front of Adrianne.

"Ha ha, hey Adrianne," Derek said forcing out words and smiles, "You look really … nice today."

"Uh-huh. What do you want?"

"I uh-" He said as he tried his hardest to find words, "Wanted to talk. To. You…?"

"Why?"

"Heh. Heh. Well, you know, b-because yesterday you didn't give me much of a chance… to uh, to say anything."

Adrianne looked at Derek confused, because she knew that Derek Venturi didn't go up to just anybody and talk to them Nor did he dress like them, as if he's trying to get their attention.. _This could be interesting_, Adrianne thought and decided to play along. "Okay … so uh what did you want to talk about?"

_What? She's actually letting me talk to her? I at least thought I'd have to flirt with her a little,_ Derek's facial expression went from terrified to confused.

Adrianne saw how Derek was reacting to her 'sudden act of kindness' and smiled, _This is going to be a lot more fun than I thought_ … _it's my turn to play_.

**A few words:**

W'saaaaaap.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry I updated so late. But eh, whatcha goin' do? Ha ha. I'll try to update sooner in the future. Anyways, reviews. They would be nice.[;


	3. Little Favors

Authors Notes: To all of you who keep on asking me this, yes. Yes, it is a Dasey fanfiction, geeez. I wouldn't have written it if it wasn't so no need to be worry-warts people. [; &I'm so sorry that I didn't keep my promise and update sooner. School started and things have been pretty hectic lately, so….yeah. Anyways, again, I apologize. Ergh! I hate school.):

**Somebody to Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

**Chapter Three: Little Favors**

_What the hell? Did she just … smile?_ Derek said debating in his head, which got him thinking…Everyone knew that Adrianne hated Derek with almost half of every fiber in her being. She has to be up to something or at least know something he didn't … but what? _Hmmm_.

"Adrianne?" Derek asked eagerly and as politely as he could.

"Yes Derek?" She replied trying her hardest to look her 'sweetest' while still attempting not to laugh.

"What's with this nice act? We both know you don't like me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She said giving Derek a 'flirtatious' smile which gave him a cold shiver down his spine as if a ghost was behind him.

"Um. Uh-" Derek said losing thought, "I. Gotta go." And headed off towards the cafeteria leaving Adrianne with a big smile on her face from his discomfort.

_What the hell was that? Wtf was she doing? I know she hates me, the whole damn school knows she hates me. She has to be up to something, but what?_ Derek said, yet again debating in his mind.

"Sup D," Derek heard behind him.

"Hey," He said, his face blank with expression.

"Dude, is something wrong?" Sam asked his face furrowed in confusion.

"No. Just some stupid bet I met with Casey."

"Who does she have to 'woo' this time? Tom McFarlin?" Sam laughed.

Derek sighed, "No, dude. I'm the one who's doing the 'wooing.'"

"Ah. That bites. Who's the girl?"

Derek waited a bit wondering if he should tell Sam who it is. And yet again, Derek had an idea…

"Sam, will you do me a favor?"

He hesitated a bit, but finally gave in, "Sure dude, whatever you need."

"Alright. I need you to help me get Adrianne to ask me out," Derek said in a serious tone, putting his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"W-w-wait. Adrianne? As in Adrianne _Ber_wits? As in the girl who has hated you since fifth grade?" Sam said his tone in shock, "Is that why you're dressed like that?"

"Dude, dude. Calm down, I need you to do this because I _need_ to win this bet with Casey," He stated, now with a more calm voice.

Sam made a face.

"Fine," He said finally agreeing.

"Suh-weet," Derek said giving his infamous smirk.

Meanwhile, Casey and Emily were in the cafeteria. Casey was babbling on and on about how ridiculous Derek looked in his 'Gothic' attire and how badly he was going to lose the bet. But to make sure that happened, Casey had a plan.

"Em?" She said politely.

"Now what, Case, is this about Derek?"

"Well, sort of. I need a favor," Casey said scrunching up her face. She didn't like asking her friends to do things for her unless she really needed it. And in this case, she really needed to win.

Emily sat there for a moment staring at her food, "Alright, I'll help," She gave in.

"Okay, I need you to talk Adrianne into not asking Derek out," Casey began. "Better yet, just keep her away from him at all costs."

"Isn't that cheating, Casey?"

Casey thought for a moment, "Well, no. Because _I'm_ not trying to keep them apart….you are." She smiled.

"And what do I get in return?"

"The satisfaction of helping a friend in need," Casey said putting her hand over her chest.

"I _suppose_ that's enough," She said jokingly.

After the bell rang, Casey and Emily picked up their stuff and headed for the crowded halls, until they saw Adrianne and Sam talking.

_What in the world is Sam doing talking to Adrianne for?_ Casey questioned.

"Case, do you know what Sam is doing talking to Adrianne?" Emily asked, her face puzzled.

"A devil named Derek," She said shoving Emily towards Adrianne.

Standing there for a solid two minutes Casey looked up to see Derek standing two feet away.

Casey walked up to Derek and slapped him on the arm as hard as she could. "You cheated." Was all she could say.

"Oh, what ever do you mean?" He said, playing innocent.

"You're using Sam to lure Adrianne into asking you out."

"And what if I am?"

"You're cheating."

"Case, the bet is for me to get a girl to ask me out…That's what I'm doing."

"It's also called_ cheating_." Casey retorted.

"So you're telling me that you didn't ask Emily to do anything to make sure I didn't win the bet?" Derek asked slyly looking over at Emily and Adrianne talking.

Casey froze for a moment and decided to lie, "No."

Derek gave her a smirk and pointed at Adrianne, "Good try, sis." And he walked away.

Casey grunted in disgust on how her brother might actually…win.

_There is no way he's going to win._ Casey said to herself, _Not this time…_ And she walked off into the empty halls.

After school was over and her homework done, Casey decided to go to Emily's house and have a nice chat. She rang the doorbell and headed towards Emily's room.

"Emily," She said as she let herself in Emily's room. "I'm going to need a favor…"

"Casey, I love you, but I am _not_ talking to Adrianne Berwits again. The girl. Scares me." She said slowly.

"No Em, it's not that," Casey said giving an evil smile which caught Emily's attention.

She laughed before responding, "I have a feeling that this isn't about the bet anymore..."


	4. Selfish

**Somebody to Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

Author's Note: I am so sorry for updating late. I've had tests, midterms, PSATs, practices, and performances. You know all the _good_ stuff. Ha ha. Anyways, this is a short chapter, again, I'm sorry. The next one will be longer, I give you my word.

**Chapter Four: Selfish**

_She's been gone for hours, where the hell can she be? _Derek thought upon himself as he paced around his room. And all of a sudden, he heard the door open, and he raced himself downstairs.

"Where have you been?" Derek asked, "You've been gone for hours."

Casey stared at Derek for a while debating in her own head whether or not he was being sarcastic, "….Uh, why do you care?"

Derek thought for a moment. "Me, Derek Venturi, _care_? About you? No way." He tried to chuckle. "I-I…just wanted to make sure…that you weren't cheating on the bet."

"Oh, Derek, you simple minded fool. Why would I cheat if I already have this thing won hands down?" Casey put her arm around him and giggled, then ran upstairs.

_Already has this thing won hands down, what the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Derek thought to himself as he sat on the couch and indulged himself with a bag full of potato chips, later that night. _I still have two more days to win this thing. And that's all I need, is just two. More. Days. And I can win it. I know I can, I mean, come on. I'm Derek Venturi. I __am__ Derek Venturi, the man among all men. I'm good-looking, I'm popular, and I'm the captain of the hockey team for crying out loud! What girl wouldn't want me? _

"Derek?" Casey said as she peeked her head downstairs. "What are you doing up so late? It's 11:49 at night, we have school tomorrow."

"Oh. I…uh, I was watching something and I wanted to finish it," Derek said as he turned his head towards the television and realized that he was watching 'Mary Poppins.'

"Oh my! I didn't know that hockey players were such Disney fans." She joked.

"Y-yeah," He said attempting a slight laugh, "Well, I'm going to hit the hay." Derek said quickly then turned off the TV and ran up the stairs.

The next morning went by as any other day would have gone, Casey got up exceptionally early, to ignore the morning war on who gets the shower first, grabbed her towel and went off to the bathroom, until she found that it was locked.

"What? This can't be. _I always_ get the bathroom first!" Casey exclaimed, as she started pounding on the door.

"I'm busy!" An annoying voice said in return. A voice that gave Casey a cold chill down her spine everytime she heard it. And of course, it was Derek.

"How the hell? I ALWAYS get the bathroom first!" She cried once more.

"Sorry, Case. If you snooze you lose!" Derek said happily.

Casey grunted in disgust, "Just….don't use all the hot water, Derek!"

"I'll try," He said sarcastically.

As school began, Derek tried his absolute best to get Adrienne to ask him on a date.

"Hey Adrienne, h-how are…things?" Derek asked awkwardly.

"Fine I suppose, why?" She replied.

Derek made a face, "Oh, just wondering…So-"

"Derek, I know something's up. What is it?" She said cutting him off.

He looked puzzled, and as Derek he decided to play it off, "Nothing's up." He said with a straight face.

"Oh really? Because I don't remember you and Casey or your guys' little friends trying to talk to me before, now… Do you? So tell me."

"Okay…" Derek began.


	5. Falling

-1**Somebody to Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

**Chapter Five: Falling**

"Oh really? Because I don't remember you and Casey or your guys' little friends trying to talk to me before, now….Do you? So tell me."

"Okay…" Derek began, but then paused for what seemed like days.

"…..Derek? Uh, are you…okay?" Adrienne asked a little worried, "You look…odd staring off into space like that…are-are you drooling?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He asked not so convincing.

"You know what? Whatever you and your sister are up to, I don't want to know," She said giggling.

"_Step_sister," He replied.

"Huh?"

"Stepsister. Casey's my stepsister not my sister. There's a difference, we're not related," Derek said with a noticeable coldness in his tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Was all Adrienne could shoot back at him.

Adrienne studied Derek's face for a while, and wondered why his voice turned so cold when she called Casey his sister. Then they both stood in awkward silence for a while until…

"So, what're you two up to, eh?" Casey said with an extra ounce perkiness.

"You seem very happy today, Klutzilla." Derek replied with his infamous smirk.

"How're you doing, Adrienne?" Casey asked, ignoring his remark.

"Fine."

"Do you have any plans after school today?"

"No."

"Oh, uh. Would you like to hang out?"

"I'm busy," And with that, Adrienne walked away.

"What the-?" Casey asked half angered and half saddened.

Derek put his hand on her shoulder, "Can't you see that she doesn't like you? Geez, Case." He chuckled and walked away.

During lunch Casey and Emily took their regular seats in the cafeteria.

"So, she told you that she didn't have any plans and then you asked her to hang out and she said she was busy?" Emily asked trying to comprehend Casey's story. "So what're we going to do? I mean, she seems to be only talking to Derek…do you think that she might like him?" She asked Casey with a worried look on her face.

"No," She started to say, "there's no possible way."

"Case, it's-"

"There is no way in _hell_ that I am losing this bet," Casey mumbled as she stood up and marched her way into the crowded high school hallway.

"Does Adrienne Berwits like you, Derek?" She said in a panicked tone.

"Why? Are you afraid that you might lose this bet, Casey?" He replied in his usual smug voice, "Whatever happened to 'I already have this thing won _hands down_?'"

"I do."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and I hope you don't mind. But I'm going to make my room _extra_ messy. Just for you." She said as she walked away, once again.

When Casey got home, she ran straight to her room to make and illustrate a plan for the bet, not even bothering to say 'hello' to her brother and sisters. A few hours into her work, the phone rang. "McDonald-Venturi residence," Casey greeted.

"Hello….is Derek there?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Oh. Umm, yeah who's this?" She said a little anxious.

"Adrienne Berwits."

_What. The. Fu-_

"Is that for me?" Derek said interrupting her in mid-thought.

"Huh?" Casey asked, a little panicked.

"The phone call. Is that for me? I'm expecting someone."

"Umm, no."

And with that said, Casey had a whole new plan in mind.


	6. Crazed

-1**Somebody to Love**

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Life With Derek

**Chapter Six: Crazed**

Casey had asked Adrienne to meet her at Smelly Nelly's at six that night to 'talk' things out.

"Okay. I'm not going to beat around the bush about this one, Adrienne," Casey sighed, "But you don't like me…do you? I mean what did I do to you?"

Adrienne couldn't help but laugh, "You think I don't like you? Wow. I should think about becoming an actress."

Casey made a face.

"Well. There's no point in keeping this a secret anymore. You're too blind to see it anyways…"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She started to say, "If you don't hate me, then why are you always so mean to me?"

Adrienne sighed, "I'm only acting not to like you becau-"

"Hello _Casey_," An unusual but familiar voice said interrupting their conversation, "What are you doing here?"

"Derek?" Adrienne asked.

"Cheater," He mouthed to Casey.

"Excuse me," Casey said as she stood up and dragged her stepbrother near the bathrooms.

"How am I cheating? There's nothing in the rules that state that I cannot meet with the target," She said in her defense.

"You lied to me!" Derek said in a strong but soft whisper, "You told me that the phone call _wasn't_ for me. It was. And in _my_ defense, I think that's cheating."

"There's nothing in the rule book stating the fact that we can't lie to one another, you do it to me _all _ the time. So 'in my defense' alls fair."

Derek knew that Casey was right. And with a sigh of disappointment and a growing smirk on his face he walked away and said, "This is only the beginning."

Casey was puzzled on her way back to her table with Adrienne, _Only the beginning?_ She thought, _He only has until tomorrow. _

"Let's go," Casey heard Derek say.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Casey asked Adrienne

"Out."

"What?"

"Me and Derek are going on a date," She giggled.

"WHAT?" Casey asked dumbfounded, "Wha- I mean. Who asked who?" She said starting to regain control of the words fumbling out of her mouth.

"Why?" Adrienne asked.

Casey started to turn red with shock and disbelief, "..Just curious," Was all she could pull out of her mouth. 

"She did. At school today," Derek started as he walked over to Casey and whispered in her ear, "I told you, Case. This is only the beginning." As he walked away he turned his head and gave his shocked-open-mouthed stepsister a wink and a smirk.

"I don't know what I'm upset about more; the fact that he won, or the fact that she actually _asked_ him out," Casey said as she was on the phone with Emily.

"Case. Aren't they basically the same thing? Because in order for him to have won, she would have had to ask him out, right?"

"Yeah, but…why her?"

"Hello Casey, you kind of picked her."

"Oh, right. I wonder what they're doing right now…"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just wondering."

Casey laid on her bed for about two hours that night wondering how Derek managed to win the bet. _How did he get her to ask him out? I mean, she hated him, right? _She sighed, "Maybe he really is irresistible." In the midst of her thoughts, Casey heard voices from outside her window.

"Thank you," Derek said.

"No problem," Adrienne replied, "Look Derek, I really had a good time tonight and…"

"And what?" He asked giving her a gentle smile.

"I kind of want to….kiss you?"

"Are you serious?!" Casey yelled to herself in her room.

For the second time that day Casey found her self dumbfounded. But this time, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The next morning Derek found himself discussing the events of the previous night.

"Whoa bro! She actually planted one on you? I thought she hated you," Edwin exclaimed.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible," Derek said as he basked in his own glory.

"So does this mean you won?"

"Of course, Ed. I never lose."

"What ridiculous costume are you going to make Casey wear to school then?" He asked, intrigued.

"Don't get too excited yet, little bro. Like I told Case, 'this is only the beginning.'" He smirked.


	7. In The Jealous Sea

-1**Somebody to Love**

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Life With Derek

**Chapter Seven: In The Jealous Sea**

"'Only the beginning?'" Edwin asked, "Huh. What do you mean by that?"

Derek had a growing smile on the right corner of his mouth, "Let's just say, Ed. That there's more coming to Casey than she thinks…"

Casey woke up to the noise of herself screaming in her dreams. _What the?_ Casey thought.

"That was _strange_," She said on her way to the bathroom until she noticed that again for the third day in a row the door was locked. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. Der-ek!" She said pounding on the door.

"What do you want?" A grumpy Derek said as he walked out of his room.

"I need you to get out of the-"

"Hey Ed, don't use up all the hot water!" He ordered his little brother.

"What?"

"Fine," a disappointed Edwin replied.

"What is Edwin doing up so early, Derek?"

"I don't know. Ask him."

And of course with that, Derek walked away with an accomplished smirk on his face.

As school started things seemed to have been going back to normal for Casey, until…

"Hey Case. I'm sorry for last night," said an unusually _happy_ Adrienne Berwits, "I didn't really expect him to come that early."

_Case? Since when did she start calling me that? _Casey thought for a quick second.

"Umm. It's alright," was all she could pull out of her mouth right at the moment.

"Hey Adrienne," said another unusually happy person.

"Derek!" Adrienne recited happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "How are you doing this morning, hun?"

Casey made a face as she stood in the middle of the hall flabbergasted, staring at the two _lovebirds_ 'baby-talking' with one another.

"Okay, now _that's_ disturbing," She mumbled under her breath, as she walked away.

Derek and Adrienne sat with one another during lunch that day.

"I can't believe she's actually buying this," She said to him.

"You can't believe she's buying this? Adrienne, Casey is the most gullible person in the universe. _Of course _she believes it."

"So, are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"The _thing_," She replied sharply.

"Oh. Ha ha. Don't worry, Adrienne. I'll tell her soon…when she's lucky."

"Look at them," Casey began.

"Look at who?" Emily asked, suddenly intrigued, "A new 'it' couple to go in my journal?"

"Yeah. Right over there," She said pointing at the table with Adrienne and Derek.

"Adrienne and Derek? Ha. No way, Case."

"_Yes_ way, Em. She called him 'hun.'"

"So? Kendra used to call everybody 'hun.'"

"Yeah. But _Kendra_ didn't wear black pants with chains all over them," She said in a 'matter-of-factly' tone.

"Oh," Emily started to laugh, "Right."

After school Emily came over to Casey's to discuss things.

"So does this mean Derek won?"

"Of course he did! And to top it off, he even got to keep the girl."

"Well, this _was_ your idea, Case."

"Please don't remind me."

"Why is this bet getting to you so much?"

"I don't know! I wish I could explain what I'm feeling inside of me. But I can't, I mean, every time I see her I want to strangle her," Casey said with a disgusted face.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'Every time I see _her_' who's the her?"

"Adrienne! I don't know why, but I have the strongest disliking for that little-"

Casey was caught off with Emily's loud gasp.

"..What, Em?"

"You're in love with Derek Venturi."

"WHAT?! N-no, Em. You've got it all wrong. You're in love with that immature little runt, remember?"

"Well, that's the only logical reason of why you're jealous of Adrienne."

Casey faked a laugh. "Who says I'm jealous of her?"

"Ugh, you. 'Every time I see her I want to strangle her.' Sounds like jealousy to me, Case."

And with that, Casey realized something…

"Huh. I'm in love with Derek Venturi," she mumbled.


	8. Spell It Out

**Somebody to Love**

Disclaimer: Does not own Life With Derek

**Chapter Eight: Spell It Out**

For a couple weeks now, Derek had noticed a sudden change in Casey's attitude toward him. Less cold and straight forward. And even less words were spoken than before. He knew she knew something he didn't…but what? He decided to take further action to gain the facts she held inside of her mind. So after dinner was over and the plates cleared, Derek went to Casey's room to have a little chat.

"Hey Case," He said as he waltzed into her door.

"Um, can you please leave Derek? I'm busy doing something called 'homework.' You know, the little thing you never do?" She said in an oddly playful tone.

"Don't worry sis, I just came in here to tell you…." He said, not knowing what to say.

She turned around from her computer to look at him, "Came in here to tell me…what?"

He searched for words to tell her, "Came in here to tell you that… I know."

Casey made a face, "You know what?"

Just then, Derek got an idea, "I know your secret," He said with a new found smile on his face.

"My secret…." She gasped, "My secret! How did you find out? Did Emily tell you? Oh my god, I'm going to kill her! I told her not to tell anyone, and what does she do? She goes and blabs it to you, that's what she does. Hmph, I'm going to strangle her," She said with a disgusted face.

"Yeah…" Derek said a little confused, but played along quite happily, "You're adorable sis," And with that, he strutted out of the room.

Later that night, Casey decided to have a long discussion with Emily about 'Keeping Secrets From The Enemy.'

"Em?"

"Yeah, Case?"

She took out her note cards and cleared her throat, "Listen, I know you enjoy talking to my alleged step brother. But spilling out my secrets is not the way to converse with him. Perhaps, maybe you should try to-"

"Casey McDonald, what in the world are you talking about?" She said, cutting her off.

"About you…?"

"How does that speech apply to me?"

"Because you told Derek that I love him," She stated in a stern but quiet voice.

"I did what?! Casey, I know I'm a gossip, but I do not at all talk about your secrets with anybody else…_especially_ with Derek. Come on, you know my better than that…don't you?"

After that, Casey felt a little embarrassed that she would jump to conclusions about her best friend. "I'm sorry, Em. I just you know, got a little scared. I don't want Derek to know, you know? Well, at least for now."

"It's alright, Case. I understand…but how do you know that he knows anyway? I mean, did he tell you? Did you hear it from anyone?"

"Well today after dinner, Derek came into my room telling me that 'he knows my secret.' I mean, what else does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out…"

The next morning, Emily began her quest to find out what Derek knows that Casey doesn't.

And during lunch, Emily gave Casey the report…

"Okay, Case. I think I've asked just about everybody, including the school's guidance counselor. And each and every one of them know nothing about your secret."

"Em, are you sure? Maybe they're lying…ask again?" Casey said with a hopeful smile.

"Casey…really?" Emily said irritated.

She sighed, "It's okay, Em. You don't have to…if you don't want to. I guess I'll just ask him myself and risk complete embarrassment from my family once they find out that I love my step-"

Emily grunted as she was listening to Casey's guilt trip. "Casey! Fine. I'll do it."

"Yay!" She squealed, "You're the best, Em!"

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me."

Emily decided to take a new action. Like being more up front with the situation. She was going to ask the 'Devil' himself. After fifth period, Emily saw Derek roaming the halls unacquainted and saw it as the perfect moment to confront him about the whole situation.

"Derek..?" She asked.

"Emily?" He said mocking her.

"Um. Do you _really_ know Casey's…secret?"

"Why, Emily. Yes I do, and I think it's…shocking," He said trying to see if that's the right way to put it, seeing as he actually didn't have a clue.

"Oh…well, how do you feel…knowing? I mean, she's going crazy that you know."

Derek smiled, "Really? And what exactly do I know?"

"You know…how she's in love with you."

Derek's mouth dropped to the floor, but tried to keep his composure. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"She lov-_loves_ me?" He said in a soft, gentle voice.

Emily gasped. "You didn't know? … OH MY GOD! Casey is going to kill me."

"N-no, Em. Don't worry, I won't say anything."

When Derek got home from school, he went straight to his very messy, but comfortable bed.

"So Klutzilla is in love with me, huh?…" Derek Venturi smiled and let out a slight chuckle as he dozed off to a long, comfortable nap.

The dinner table that night was at it's highest peak of awkward. It was as if you could smell the tension along with macaroni and cheese Nora had made for dinner. No one made a sound. Not even George attempted to break the silence with any of his corny jokes, or old stories from high school. Whatever was going on with Casey and Derek, the rest of the family didn't want to interfere because they knew that they would only make things worse.

"Can someone please pass me the bread sticks?" Casey asked politely, breaking the silence from the noises of forks clinking to plates and random sighs from Marti in response to the quietness.

As Derek went to pass Casey the basket of breadsticks, the family heard a huge thud on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I spilled my drink!" Casey shrieked.

As Casey repeatedly looked back and forth from her spilled drink to Derek's face, Lizzie noticed a sincere look in Casey's eyes whenever her head came back up to look at Derek.

"Oh my gosh," Lizzie mumbled in a short, low breath, "Klutzilla is back."


	9. Lovin' Ain't Easy

**Somebody To Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, folks.

**Chapter Nine: Lovin' Ain't Easy**

_Initially, I was afraid that Derek would soon find out that I am secretly in love with him_, Casey began to think to herself as she strolled those now hated high school hallways, _but now, I think it would be for the better…_

"Hey Case, what's up?" Her best friend Emily greeted her.

"Um. Em," Casey pulled her aside against a corner, "Do you think it's better that he knows?"

"Who knows?" Emily began to panic, "Nobody knows anything, Case!" She shouted as she walked away.

_..What?_

As the bell rang, students hustled and bustled their ways to their designated classes. But in Casey's attempt to catch up with Emily, she tripped over Daniel Kessler's book bag and fell onto two unsuspecting victims.

"Casey!" Emily cried out, "Are you okay? How did you even fall?"

"You're on my ankle, you monster! How did you even do that?" Daniel screamed.

"I don't know, Em," She said ignoring the comment and picking up her books, "I was trying to catch up with you, and then…I heard his stupid voice in my head."

"Who's voice, Derek's? Oh God, Case. That means…" She began to trail off.

"What, Em? That means what?" She said up on her feet again.

"Klutzilla…"

"Wha-what about Klutzilla?"

"You know how when you liked Sam, whenever he was around, or even mentioned…you sort of just…you know…were a total klutz?"

Casey gasped, "Oh. My. God. Em, you're totally right. I'm back. Klutzilla is back! What am I going to do?"

"It's okay, Case. I'll be here with every step of the way. I'll help you…not be the klutz that you are."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Casey retorted.

"You have a lot to worry about, let me worry about helping you."

During class, Casey couldn't help but think about what Emily said. _Whenever Sam was around, or even mentioned…you sort of just… you know …were a total klutz? _

"What am I going to do?" Casey asked herself, not knowing how loudly she was speaking. "All I wanted to do was tell him, I don't want him to find out by me falling around, everywhere he is."

"Excuse me Miss McDonald, is everything okay?" Casey's teacher, Mrs. Robison asked.

"…But if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, that'd make everything in the house awkward," She continued.

"Casey," The teacher began to raise her voice.

"But if I _don't_ tell him, then it'd just eat me inside..."

"Casey!" Mrs. Robison yelled, "If you're going to continue on disrupting my class, I suggest you to think again."

"Sorry… Mrs. Robison," Casey said as she sunk into her seat with embarrassment.

As soon as the bell rang, Derek met up with Adrienne for lunch.

"Why don't you just tell her already, Derek. I mean, what's the hold up?" Adrienne asked.

"No way, _Jose_phina. If I tell her, she wins."

Adrienne looked puzzled, "Wins what? Are you guys having a contest on who can hold out the longest on telling the other person that they have feelings for them? I thought you already 'won' the bet, by getting me to 'ask you out.'"

"You don't get it," Derek said as he rolled his eyes.

"No," she agreed, "I don't, and I'm really glad I don't."

"Ooh!" Derek softly screamed, "H-here she comes, watch this."

As Casey walked by as carefully as she could, making sure not to spill or trample over anything or anyone. But all of a sudden Casey felt Derek's brooding eyes fall onto her, and tried her hardest not to look back at him.

"Hey Casey!" Derek yelled smugly, "Sit with us."

And as she was on her way towards the table right in the middle of the cafeteria, Casey trampled over the unsuspecting Daniel Kessler, yet again.

"CASEY!" Emily screamed running to comfort her friend.

"Casey, are you okay?" A genuinely concerned Adrienne said to her, "That looked like a pretty bad fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Casey began to say, "Just really embarrassed, but I'll be alright."

"Come on, Case let's go to the restroom. I'll clean the 'Turkey Surprise' off of your shirt," Emily said.

"Oh. My God, did you see that? That was hi-larious! She's totally into me," Derek said with a loud burst of enthusiasm.

"Derek, she just humiliated herself in front of everyone in grade eleven. This isn't funny."

"You clearly do not have a sense of humor, because that little incident should go down in history as one of the most hilarious things of all time. I mean, did you see her face as she was falling onto Daniel Kessler's butt?" Derek sighed, "It was classic Casey."

"Okay, so when is Asshole-Derek going to ask out Casey? Because honestly, I'm getting tired of pretending that there's something between…you and I" Adrienne said a little disgusted, "…No offense."

"None taken," He said softly, "And don't worry, I have a plan…"

When Casey came home she went straight to her room and decided to check her e-mail, only to find that she had gotten an anonymous message telling her to go to Smelly Nelly's at six and to look for someone who is holding two red roses.

Before going inside, she decided to peek through the windows to see if the mystery guy had arrived yet. And while in the midst of peeking, she also decided to call Emily for some moral support.

"Em, he's not here. I think I should just go home," Casey said a little disheartened.

"Case, it's 5:20. Of course he's not there yet, he told you to be there at 6."

"Yeah well, what if he doesn't show at all? I can't take three humiliating instances in one day."

"Just go inside, and order something to drink. Calm down."

"You're right, I'll call you later to tell you how everything goes."

As Casey walked through the doors of Smelly Nelly's and did a second look through to see if the mystery guy was there yet, she noticed a guy wearing a brown leather jacket with two red roses in the back corner of the restaurant and started to walk towards him. And as she got closer, she realized that she knew exactly who it was.


End file.
